big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neptune Ninja Comics and Spyroclub1 : Science battle
On February 19th 2019, Neptune and Spyroclub1 had a friendly battle. A science battle *cough* only half science *cough*. I, Neptune myself took the time to record all of it. Your welcome. The battle Spyroclub1 - Neptune # spyroclub1 27 days ago @LINK_O_NEAL Well, there are two forces going in the snowball to make it that fast. Of course, theres your arm, which is what makes the snowball move from the start, but after it leaves your hand theres no way to control it. After that, the gravitational poll would lead the snowball in the direction, and gather it speed. The snowball would have to have a lot of density to it and be tightly packed. This could be summarized in Newton’s law, F=ma Of course, Nate could have just caught Teddy by surprise, and Teddy stumbled and fell, as in panel 3 it shows him during the fall. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 27 days ago @spyroclub1 I agree though like Francis said in a comic once, Once you throw something it loses stamina and speed, making it so Teddy had to have just been surprised. In a 2014 comic this would have been different. Nate and teddy aren’t interested by facts yet so since Francis is caught up in his book of facts, Teddy must have finally realized Nate was behind him at the last second considering that he would be bored of facts. . # Spyroclub1 27 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics When it is thrown now, it would not lose so much stamina and speed because it was very close-ranged, so most of the force in this comes from the throw itself. Though I agree with what you said. . # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 27 days ago @spyroclub1 I also agree with what you just said. The physics reqiured in order to make Teddy fall aren’t in this comic. I don’t think the author was thinking much when he wrote this comic. # spyroclub1 27 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics Agreed, but it could still work if our stumbling theory is correct. Of course, it is a recurring theme in Big Nate for characters to go airborne when they are hit by a snowball. Of course, he would have at least 1 foot on the ground if he was stumbling, so it may not work out that way. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 27 days ago @spyroclub1 True. Of course the snow ball had to have some ice in it because at this time in the season ice typicly combines with snow creating a harder substance for Teddy to stumble on. # spyroclub1 26 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics That also creates the possibilty that he slipped on the ice. The force of the snowball combined with the unstable surface could have been enough to knock him off two feet. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 26 days ago @spyroclub1 True, but mass x height = length meaning the ice would have had to had two forces on it. That and Teddy could have been startled by it creating the second force being his own movement. # spyroclub1 26 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics It would have to have been pretty thick to make it not break when Teddy hits the surface. Therefore, it must have had a good length so that would be enough to make Teddy go airborn like that. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 26 days ago @spyroclub1 Also the snowball must have been compact which means that there must have been rain resulting in the ice Teddy slipped on, also the snowballs thickness= Length x ice = weight so the snowball must have been heavy enough to knock Teddy over. # spyroclub1 25 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics Of course, we must remember that this is a often occurrence for characters to fall when they are hit by minor things, such as airborne as this. Usually it would not happen quite after for it to be precipitating and the temperature switching from below the freezing point to above in a time while its still precipitating. Nate’s weather seems to have odd occurrences such as this. I do wonder where he lives. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 25 days ago @spyroclub1 Due to the the proper wind tempiture the snowball probably caused a reaction to the movement of the wind and air tempiture. The ice and climate conditions have force enabling a constant speed of air pressure resulting in a quick moving snowball tumble. # spyroclub1 25 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics Okay, you win. Lemme take physics and I’ll get back to you. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 25 days ago @spyroclub1 Half the time I didn’t even know what I was talking about……. Still half of it is true. # spyroclub1 25 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics True, I didn’t really know what I was talking about most of the time either. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 25 days ago @spyroclub1 The force of the movement combines by adding code creates a comment section. # spyroclub1 24 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics I do feel bad for the moderators though… probably like 90% of the flags are from the Big Nate comment section. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 24 days ago @spyroclub1 Ha ha …….yeah thats problaby true # spyroclub1 24 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics They should have some set moderator to monitor the Big Nate Comment section. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 24 days ago @spyroclub1 I agree # spyroclub1 24 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics I also agree. It would be kinda fun to BE that mod… # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 21 days ago @spyroclub1 That person would be busy. # spyroclub1 21 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics Myeh, I would have the power to ban anyone I want, not just flag. Then, the Big Nate comments would be in control. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 21 days ago @spyroclub1 Then there would be no one left # spyroclub1 21 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics No, I wouldn’t be that strict. Most people would stay, I wont ban people who dont deserved to be banned and were (meme_machine, comedy_proffesional, etc) but swarsh and martysays would be banned earlier. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 21 days ago @spyroclub1 C_P was swearing. I flagged C_P as well as other numerous people. # spyroclub1 20 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics Well, also Hev1, Nate Clone, Pizza, Baby Dragon and 10/10. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 20 days ago @spyroclub1 Hev1 wasn’t banned. Anyway, they all didn’t come back? # spyroclub1 20 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics No, he was banned. There were 2 other immitators who cursed and did stuff to get hev1 banned, ad the mods just banned all 3, including the original, so Hev1 did nothing. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 20 days ago @spyroclub1 I just saw him a few days ago….second account? # spyroclub1 20 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics Oh my gosh, are you on gocomics 24/&7? Aaaaanyways… yes, Hev1 did create a second account along with many others such as ComedyP, Clutch, Martysays (multiple times), Henry Hudson, etc. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 20 days ago @spyroclub1 1. haha…..No I check my feed at least 4 times a day for about two min. each things change a lot between then, why do you ask?2.C_P has a second account? what is it? Also why do people wait to get back on Go comics after they have been banned instead of just creating a second account? # spyroclub1 20 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics No, ComedyProffesional was a veteran and was banned, then came back as you know him now and got banned again. He came back the first time. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 19 days ago @spyroclub1 Oh ok. But why do most people wait to come back? # spyroclub1 19 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics Not sure. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 19 days ago @spyroclub1 Yeah. # spyroclub1 19 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics There is nothing else to say, shall this reply chain end? # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 19 days ago @spyroclub1 maybe….. # spyroclub1 19 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics Ill stay if you dont have 1 word responces. And we start something. # Neptune_Ninja_Comics 19 days ago @spyroclub1 Ok…..What do you think will happen to Go comics in the future? spyroclub1 19 days ago @Neptune_Ninja_Comics We’re done here. Neptune_Ninja_Comics 18 days ago @spyroclub1 I agree. . . . . Will there be a second battle? Probably not. This is Neptune_Ninja_Comics signing out. Category:Wars